


Le Forbici dello Squartatore

by Yuu_Kanda



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drabble, Librarians!AU, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Kanda/pseuds/Yuu_Kanda
Summary: Storia partecipante al COW-T 7Sesto turno, Missione 3, Drabble da 300 ParoleLibrarians!AU, la terza che ho scritto. Per quanto possano essere considerate tutte indipendenti, visto che sono partita a giochi fatti, come la serie TV, questa drabble si può considerare una 'Parte 3'. [LaviYuu]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inizio a pubblicare le storie scritte per il mio primo COW-T, bellissima esperienza di gioco a squadre, partendo dalle drabble. Una cosa in cui di solito non mi cimento mai. Mai.  
> Ma per il bene della squadra, questo e altro.  
> Per chi stava aspettando che aggiornassi le altre storie, EHM, lo sforzo letterario per il COW-T ha un attimino ritardato tutto quanto. Dopo un po' di meritato riposo, provvederò. Don't hold your breath, THO.
> 
> For those who read my works even if in Italian, with google: I'm starting to publish some of the stories I've written during a team writing contest, the COW-T (The Clash of the Writing Titans). It was a beautiful team challenge experience and I enjoyed it very much.  
> Drabbles first, as they are the fast thing to review. For any longer work, after some rest, we'll see. Don't hold your breath, THO.

* * *

##  **Le Forbici dello Squartatore**

* * *

 

 

Una delle tante cose che Kanda odiava era partire allo sbaraglio per una missione di recupero, senza un piano d'emergenza per salvarsi il culo in caso di problemi.

“Dimmi di nuovo perché siamo qui,” sibilò, la voce estremamente irritata.

Lavi si voltò, offrendo uno dei suoi sorrisi traboccanti d'insano ottimismo.

“Per salvare il mondo?”

“Con cosa, un paio di forbici arrugginite?” Ritorse Kanda, sarcastico.

“Yuu, quelle che hai in mano sono le forbici di Jack lo Squartatore!” Protestò Lavi con palese indignazione.

“Che non usava forbici.”

“Uomo di poca fede,” si lamentò Lavi, “Le registrazioni della Biblioteca non mentono. Ora rimettile insieme alle altre due reliquie.”

“Il sasso e il pezzo di carta?” Chiese Kanda, sollevando un sopracciglio in maniera eloquente.

Lavi mise il broncio, incrociando le braccia al petto.

“Ne riparliamo appena fuori da questo maledetto tunnel, m'kay?”

“ _Tch,_ ” Sbuffò Kanda. S'era accorto che qualcosa non andava nell'esatto momento in cui avevano imboccato il _tunnel_.

Lanciò le forbici contro il muro a destra, il sasso su quello a sinistra e si voltò, spiattellando il foglio di carta su qualcosa dietro di loro, cercando d'ignorare le grida sdegnate di Lavi.

“Ahh! La Sacra Pietra di Shiva! La pergamena di Caterina dei Medici! Le–”

Kanda lo soffocò con un bacio.

“Di che ti lamenti, era avvelenata, no?” Esclamò poi, tirando un calcio al cadavere, recuperando le preziose forbici dalla prima vittima e la pietra dalla faccia della seconda. S'udì frastuono di passi in corsa che s'avvicinavano. “Ora corri!”

Svoltato l'angolo in tutta fretta, varcarono il portale in extremis, approdando al sicuro nella Biblioteca.

“Hai scelto un bel momento per baciarmi,” protestò Lavi appena ripreso fiato.

“È l'unico modo per tapparti la bocca,” ribatté Kanda.

“Oh. In questo caso, possiamo riprendere il discorso da dove abbiamo interrotto?”

Kanda non si fece pregare.

 


End file.
